Nada Es Lo Que Parece
by The Iron Queen
Summary: Edward es el chico malo y popular, lo tiene y quiere todo,que pasara cuando la bella Isabella llegue al pueblo junto con su familia? que escondera Bella? que tanto habra sufrido? summary completo dentro.
1. Un comienzo doloroso

**_Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía._ **

**Summary:** Edward es el chico malo y popular, lo tiene y quiere todo, en su pasado sufrió. Al pueblo llegan los Swan, y con ellos la dulce e inocente Isabella, la quiere, la desea, solo para el solo, pero que pasa cuando descubre el horroroso y doloroso pasado de Isabella, que hasta a el le dolerá, ¿por que tuvo que sufrir tanto desde una edad tan temprana?, Edward se enamorara y pasara las dificultades y miedos de Bella juntos, porque nada es lo que parece.

**Advertencia:Este capítulo puede tener palabras o escenas que no sean del agrado para las personas muy sensibles. **

comienzo doloroso.

Narrador POV.

-Mami, ¿quieres jugar conmigo a las muñecas?- Pregunto una preciosa niña de seis años a su madre.

-Cariño, mama no puede, tiene que hacerle la cena a papa- Con manos temblorosas saco un plato y sirvió la comida.

-Papa es malo- Dijo la pequeña.

Su madre apoyo las manos sobre la encimera y soltó un par de lagrimas, la noche anterior pudo detener a su marido por un pelo a que golpeara a su pequeña niña, pero ella a cambio recibió doble paliza.

-No puedo mas- Susurro al aire.

-Mama, voy a hacer los deberes y luego juego, ¿vale? Así me dijiste que hiciera, los deberes primero.

-Si, cariño, mama se va a dar un largo baño, no la puedes molestar, ¿si?.

-Si mama.

La niña pequeña fue saltando hasta su habitación, adorable, llevaba dos largas coletas y le faltaban dos dientes delanteros, delicada y pequeña, puso todo su empeño en hacer sus deberes como su madre le enseño.

-Emma, ya estoy en casa.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, la voz de el la asustaba, aun recordaba los gritos contenidos de su madre, aunque no se dieran cuenta, a su corta edad, Bella sabia lo que pasaba a su alrededor y se refugiaba en sus muñecas y cuentos de princesas, aun así, lloraba por su madre todas la noches, y le rezaba a Dios para que un día su padre no volviera, aveces lloraba por ella misma, ya que su madre no lo podía parar siempre.

Un día su profesora Renée le pregunto que pasaba, pero ella por miedo a lo que le pasara a su madre se callo y no dijo nada.

-Emma, ¿donde esta la comida?- Nadie respondió- ¡Emma!- Fue hacia su habitación y no había nadie, fue al baño y la vio ahí, con la ropa puesta, con velas alrededor, Emma estaba metida en la tina, no se movía. John Masen se quedo paralizado y camino hasta el salón y se sentó en el sillón mirando la nada.

Bella bajo sigilosamente las escaleras y entro al baño, quería ver a su mama.

Cuando la vio grito, de rabia, de dolor, un grito desgarrador que dolía a cualquiera no el corazón sino el alma, un grito tan lleno de sentimientos, tan doloroso de escuchar, un grito que provenía de tan solo una niña de seis años que veía a su amada madre muerta.

John reacciono, cogió a su hija, una pistola y el dinero que tenia ahorrado, Bella lo miraba confusa y furiosa, en una mano tenia a su osito de peluche que lo estrujaba fuertemente contra su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello, John la cogió y como si de un saco de patatas fuera, se la llevo pitando de ahí, era consciente de que podrían culparlo de la muerte de Emma y sino de los maltratos contra ella y su hija y por tener un arma ilegal en casa.

Corrió, corrió mucho, tomo un coche y lo robo, su hija le gritaba y lloraba, intento irse pero el la noqueo y conducio por la autopista hasta casa de su hermano, James.

Mientras tanto, la vecina oyó el grito de Bella y llamo a la policía, una mujer pasaba por la calle cuando vio todo el alboroto, las patrullas de policías y la ambulancia.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Pregunto a un policía.

-A muerto una mujer, se ha suicidado.

-¿Como se llamaba?

-Emma Masen.

-¡Oh, Dios mio!¡Emma!

-¿La conocía usted?

-Si, era la madre de una alumna miá-''La alumna que quisiera que fuera mi hija, porque la quiero'' pensó.

-No hemos encontrado a ninguna niña.

-Su padre se la habrá llevado, ¡lo sabia!

-¿El que?

-Sabia que ese hombre las maltrataba, pero Bella tuvo miedo de decírmelo- La bella mujer empezó a llorar.

-Tranquilícese encontraremos a esa niña, se lo prometo- Dijo el guapo policía- Me llamo Charlie, Charlie Swan.

-Yo Renée Dwyer.

-Es un placer conocerte Renée, la encontraremos.

**1 año después.**

-¡SUELTAME, NO ME TOQUES!- Grito una Bella de apenas siete años, si hoy era su cumpleaños y el aniversario de la muerte de su madre.

-Tranquilizate, no te pasara nada- Dijo James con una sonrisa sádica- Ven.

Bella salio corriendo con su osito de peluche en sus manos, quería volver a su casa.

En su ultimo año tuvo que vivir con el constante manoseo de su tío James, las palizas de su padre, el olor a alcohol y drogas, de cigarrillos y porros, esa no era para nada una vida para una niña de siete años de edad.

Huyo como pudo y entonces se choco con el que se hacia llamar su padre.

-¿A donde te crees que vas mocosa?

-Suéltame, dejame ir.

-¡No!

Pero entonces, a sus espaldas vino una camioneta, de ella se bajo un grupo de hombres con armas.

-¡John!¡Te he seguido el rastro todo este año! Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi querida hermana.

Cargo su escopeta.

-¡Phil, no! Dejame explicarte...- No pudo seguir ya que cuatro balas impactaron sobre su cuerpo, una dándole de lleno en el corazón y matándolo.

Callo al polvoriento suelo y se quedo ahí con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta con una respuesta que nunca jamas se podría escuchar.

-Ven pequeña, con tu tío, te cuidaremos- Se llevaron a una muy sorprendida Bella, pero no estaba en estado de Shock, ya que al fin pudo respirar sin miedo.

Por segunda vez, Bella vio a otro de sus padres morir, esta vez delante de ella y lo que mas la asusto fue que sintió alivio, y que su madre fue vengada.

Lejos de eso, una pareja de recién casados, llegaban de su luna de miel en Boston.

-Cariño, ¿como va la búsqueda?

-La seguimos buscando, encontramos a su padre, tiene cuatro disparos, su hermano no esta, creemos que los disparos son de venganza, hacia que estamos investigando la familia de la madre, ni rastro de Bella, la encontraremos mi amor y estarás con ella, ya veras.

-¿Si?¿Estas dispuesto a eso?

-Si, cuando la encontremos, la adoptaremos.

**Hola, aquí estoy con una idea nueva, yo soy mas de comedia románticas y dramas con humor, pero esto me vino a la cabeza, escuchando una canción ''The Kill (Bury Me) ''30 Seconds to Mars, la podéis poner en algunos momentos fuertes, también esta esta canción **

**''When I 'm Gone'' 3 Doors Down.**

**¿Que opinan?**

**No me gusta hacer sufrir a Bella, pero así empieza la historia**

**Reviews...?**

**Emi.**


	2. Encontrándonos

**Nada Es Lo Que Parece.**

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**_

**En este capítulo podéis poner la canción 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' Glee cast.**

**Capitulo 2. Encontrándonos.**

Ha pasado algunos meses, Isabella iba aprendiendo rápido, vivía en las afueras de la ciudad, en una calle muy modesta y humilde, pero bonita, su tío le enseñaba a defenderse, su abuela y abuelo se encargaban de ella y la querían, Bella guardaba sus recuerdos en un rincón de su mente, mas no en su subconsciente, porque eso sería olvidarlo y ella no lo había hecho, quería recordar a su madre, aunque cada vez se le hacía más difícil, pero cada noche intentaba recordar su olor, su voz, sus caricias, sus historias, como la protegía, como hacia todo lo posible para que llevara una vida normal aunque de verdad no lo fuera…la quería tanto, su cabello pelirrojo, sus preciosos ojos verdes, tan profundos como un pozo, sus finas facciones, su piel suave y pálida, su voz como campanitas y susurro del viento, su figura menuda, toda ella, la trataba de recordar, y por eso no se permitía olvidar, aunque tuviera que tener otros recuerdos atados a ella, su padre, ya no lo recordaba tan bien, sabía que era guapo, parecido a ella en sus ojos, y su cabello, pero no tenía nada mas de el, y Bella lo agradecía, el poder verse al espejo y ver más a su madre que a su padre, ver como su pelo era más acercado al caoba que al castaño oscuro y sus ojos no eran como los de él, que sus ojos se parecían a los de su madre porque los de su padre destilaban odio y ella no se permitiría tener esas emociones, porque no quería nada de él, solo quería dejarlo en el pasado, pero para eso tenía que dejar también a su madre y eso no lo haría por todo el oro del mundo, por ahora no se lo permitiría.

Una voz la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Cariño, que tal si vamos a la ciudad para que conozcas un poco más y tomas un rico helado de fresa.

-¡Si!- Respondió ella feliz.

Por lo general Bella era una niña dulce y cariñosa, que le daban clase en casa y por fin su familia la mimaba como siempre debió ser, cada día crecía más, alcanzaría sus ocho dentro de poco.

Paseaba agarrada de la mano de su tío Phil, él le mostraba los monumentos de la gran ciudad, mientras ella se comía un helado de fresa.

-Jajaja- sus risas la desconcertaron- Bella estas toda llena de helado- ella se puso colorada, el se siguió riendo con la ternura llena en sus ojos- Ahora sí que pareces una pequeña fresa, ven- se agacho y cogió un pañuelo de su bolsillo, le limpiaba delicadamente el helado alrededor de su boca, ella estaba roja a más no poder, pero el helado de fresa era su favorito, y ella lo devoraba con devoción- As cambiado nuestras vidas Isabella, eres la niña más dulce que he conocido, los abuelos, los salvaste de seguir en depresión…

-¿Qué es depresión?

-Es un estado de ánimo, te lo voy a decir de otra forma…se pusieron muy tristes hasta que llegaste tu y nos alegraste la vida- le acomodo sus coletas de un caoba intenso, ligeramente onduladas- Eres especial Bella.

Ella sonrió y abrazo a su tío, pero vio algo a sus espaldas.

-Tío, ¿Quiénes son esos hombres?

-¿Que hombres…?

Unos hombres, que Bella suponía que eran policías por sus ropas apuntaron a su tío.

-Phil Reaser, queda detenido por el asesinato de John Masen, tiene derecho a guardar silencio y a un abogado.

Bella veía todo en cámara lenta, ¿por que se llevaban a su tío? ¿Que hacían con ella? ¿Quien gritaba tan dolorosamente? No entendía, el alarido de alguien le llego a sus oídos, pero no entendía quien podía gritar así, todos se pararon, ella también, quería saber quien había gritado, hasta que cayó en cuenta que todos la miraba a ella, y se dio que era ella la que gritaba, pero no lo podía controlar, no quería que le arrebataran la felicidad otra vez, no quería aceptarlo, que todo lo que había logrado construir estos meses a duras penas, se derrumbara por segunda vez, sentía como si el destino estuviera en su contra, como le arrebataban todo bruscamente…como lo hicieron cuando su madre murió.

Seguros sociales se la llevaron a una casa de acogida mientras las cosas se resolvían.

La primera noche que paso en la casa de acogida lloro mucho, sentía su garganta arder, que sus lagrimas quemaban, que su corazón en algún momento se pararía de lo acelerado que iba y que la lastimaba algo mucho peor que si se paraba, sitia que se rompía desgarradamente, tenía la respiración entrecortada, como si respirar le costara cada vez más, como si no valiera la pena.

-No llores, ya verás como las cosas irán mejor, eso me decía mi mama.

Bella se giro y se encontró con una niña de su edad, más baja, con el pelo corto, rebelde, de un castaño intenso, sus puntas iban a varias direcciones, su nariz respingona y unos preciosos ojos color azul eléctrico, parecía un hada, con el camisón blanco que llevaba.

-Me llamo Mary Alice Brandon, pero llámame Alice, ¿y tú?

-Isabella Masen, pero llámame Bella, ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?- Dijo con voz entrecortada por los sollozos.

-Dos años- Suspiro- Todos dicen que soy rara, ¿tú lo crees?

-No, ¿y tú, crees que yo soy rara?

-No- Se rio, pero se quedo mirando al vacio y de pronto la abrazo- Seremos grandes amigas- Bella se rio y también la abrazo aun más fuerte.

-No lo dudes.

Los días pasaban, Bella y Alice se hacían inseparables, parecían hermanas, una noche Bella le conto su historia, ella y Alice lloraron mucho y se durmieron cual angelitos, abrazadas, como si eso fuera un escudo que las protegía.

Los días dieron pasos a semanas y estas a meses y el invierno llego.

Alice y Bella estaban intentando calentarse y Alice decidió que ya era hora de hablar de su pasado.

-Bella, es hora de que sepas lo que me paso- Bella asintió- Mis padres se peleaban mucho, un día llegaron a las manos, yo tenía miedo, me sentía mal e impotente- Alice hablaba como si ya fuera una adulta, sus ojos reemplazaron la felicidad por tristeza- Mas tarde caí enferma y me ingresaron en el hospital, una enfermera se encapricho conmigo y me secuestro, pase un tiempo con ella, mas tarde supe que mis padres murieron en un accidente de coches y que estaba sola en el mundo, pero paso algo horrible, el ex novio de la enfermera vino, estaba algo loco, como trastornado, la mujer se llamaba Victoria, ella no se encontraba en casa, entonces él me vio a mí, me miro con esos ojos llenos de odio, llenos de maldad- en este punto la pequeña Alice lloraba- y me empezó a tocar, casi abusa de mi, pero la suerte estaba de mi parte, la policía le estaba siguiendo la pista a Victoria, y para mi suerte llegaron a tiempo, nunca pase tanto miedo en mi vida, luego me trajeron aquí, sé que no he sufrido ni la mitad que tu, pero es que…- Bella la abrazo y consoló y así se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente mandaron a llamar a Bella.

Entro al despacho del director del orfanato, un hombre comprensible y bondadoso.

-Bella, estas personas quieren conocerte.

Una pareja se dejo ver, una mujer preciosa con el pelo color chocolate y una mirada llena de bondad y un hombre con una sonrisa tan llena de paz y capaz de alegrar a cualquiera, con unos preciosos y diervertidos rizos.

-Bella estos son Renée y Charlie Swan.

'¿Dónde me sonaba el nombre de la mujer?' se pregunto Bella.

-Bella soy Renée, tu antigua profesora.

Bella reacciono y se acordó, su dulce profesora, que la quería tanto, sin pensarlo se le hecho encima y la abrazo.

-¡Oh! Bella, te he estado buscando todo este tiempo.

-¿De verdad?

-Si cariño, desde…bueno tú sabes.

-Si- dijo cabizbaja- ¿De verdad me estaba buscando?

-Si, mi esposo te encontró, te estuvimos siguiendo la pista estos dos años.

Bella lloro de felicidad, todo este tiempo hubo alguien que velaba por ella.

-Te vamos a adoptar.

Bella se puso a dar brinquitos y mostro una sonrisa radiante que dejaba ver una hilera de perfectos dientes menos una ventanita en donde debería estar creciendo su nuevo colmillo.

Pero luego recordó.

-Pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque aquí esta Alice, y ella es como mi hermana, ella también ha sufrido.

Renée miro significativamente a Charlie, este sonrió y asintió.

-También la adoptaremos.

-¿Si?

-Si.

-¡Se lo iré a decir!- salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Por dónde hay que empezar? Quiero que vengan lo antes posible.

-Bueno, por aquí…

Mientras tanto Bella le daba la noticia a Alice, muy feliz.

Las dos se abrazaron y sonrieron con verdadera felicidad y alivio.

Bella miro por última vez el orfanato, tenía una pequeña maleta (un bolso) lleno de las cosas que había adquirido en la casa de acogida, y en sus manos su amado osito.

-Ya nos vamos Eddy, empezamos de cero- Susurro mientras se montaba en el coche con Alice.

En ningún momento miro atrás, en el doble sentido de la palabra, porque sabía que tanto sufrimiento seria recompensado.

**Gracias por los Reviews a: noelhia,** **supattinsondecullen,** **Gissbella Salvatore.**

**Sé que es un poco triste la infancia, pero todo lo malo siempre es recompensado de alguna manera.**

**Para mí hay una canción que va muy bien con el fic, que es una canción intensa y llena de sentimientos, la debéis de conocer 'Because of you' Kelly Clarkson, para mí, las partes se dividen entre su madre y su padre, las partes buenas su madre, las partes malas (la culpa) su padre, si hiciera un fan tráiler pondría esa canción, pero como no se mientras tanto me conformo con mencionarlo.**

**Si tengo alguna falta de ortografía, perdón, pero se me habrá pasado.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

**Reviews…?**

**Emi.**


	3. Vida Nueva

**Nada Es Lo Que Parece.**

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y la canción tampoco. Solo la trama es mía.**_

_**En este capítulo la canción que aparece es '**__**Hoist the Colours' os dejo el Link en mi perfil.**_

Capitulo 3. Vida Nueva.

Ha pasado un año desde que Renée y Charlie adoptaron a Bella y Alice, Renée había empezado una carrera de moda mientras hacia turnos de mañanas en una escuela de primaria, eso lo había empezado antes de conocer a Bella, ¿que como se las arreglo para estudiar, trabajar y la búsqueda con Charlie sumándole la boda? Pues todos aun se lo preguntan, Renée se podría comparar con Superwoman.

Había terminado su carrera ese mismo año, y su talento era tan grande que una de las mas grandes compañías de moda se asocio con ella, haci que vivían muy bien.

Charlie era policia, no ganaba mucho con ese trabajo (trabajaba de eso solo para retar a su rico padre, en esos tiempos era un rebelde sin causa) pero su padre murio dejandole una gran herencia al ser hijo único, ademas de tener que encargarse de sus negocios, Charlie era un hombre de negocios si, después de todo su padre fue su padre y en algún punto de su vida sintió interés por todo ese mundo.

Los trabajos que ahora hace ingresan aun mas dinero a su cuenta.

Alice desarrollo un gusto por la moda muy refinado, como su madre adoptiva ella también quería ser diseñadora de modas, Renée y ella iban de compras cada dos por tres.

Bella desarrollo su gusto por la lectura y la medicina, no se decidía, ya que quería ser medico para ayudar y curar a los demás, pero le encantaba crear historias y hacer reír a la gente, estaba en una encrucijada, se decía, contra la espada y la pared.

Sus padres se reían y asentían orgullosos de las ideas y teorías de las niñas, se podría decir que eran una familia feliz.

-Bella no puedo dormir- Dijo Alice con un peluche en la mano abrazándolo y con un camisón de noche blanco que ondeaba ligeramente con el viento-He tenido una pesadilla...otra vez.

-Ven Alice- Dijo Bella haciéndole un hueco en su cama- Piensa en cosas bonitas, como en la gran familia que nos hemos convertido- aporto mientras acariciaba su cabello lentamente y le cantaba la canción favorita de ellas dos, una de piratas.

_The king and his men stole the queen_ _From her bed and bound her in her_ _Bones…_ _The seas be ours and by the powers_ _Where we will well roam…_ _Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the_ _Colors high…heave ho, thieves_ _And beggars, never shall we die_

_Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the_

_Colors high…heave ho, thieves_ _And beggars, never shall we die_ Mientras Alice dormia placidamente, Bella miraba hacia el techo, mañana seria su cumpleaños, porque era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, hora de su muerte 12:05 am del 13 de septiembre de 1993 . **(N/A:Bella nació en 1987 por lo tanto cuando cumplió 6 es 1993 y a los 9 es 1996, en Crepúsculo cuando conoce a Edward es 2004). **Bella siguió cantando la canción y se quedo dormida. Por la mañana Renée en la cocina animada estaba haciendo un rico desayuno y buscaba una receta para la tarta de Bella, pero esta interrumpió en la cocina con un vestido negro, delicado de satén, que la misma Renée había diseñado, Alice apareció detrás de Bella con el mismo vestido. -Ma, quisiera ir a la tumba de mi madre- Dijo. -Pero Bella hoy es tu cumpleaños. -Lo se- entonces Renée cayo en cuenta de que las fechas coincidían- Claro cariño iremos a verla, voy a despertar a Charlie, mientras tanto empezad a desayunar. Alice se sentó a la mesa, pero Bella frunció el seño, se sentía mal, ese día le venían muchos recuerdos guardados y ella no quería recordar, se sentía pésima y culpable, se le revolvió el estomago con solo pensar en tartas y regalos, ella solo quería que ese día la dejaran con su silencio y dolor como el año pasado cuando estaba en el orfanato, ya que no tuvo tiempo de guardar silencio cuando estaba con el loco de su padre...una punzada le dio en el corazón, su padre, no merecía que lo llamaran así, pero no lo podía evitar, el siempre no fue un monstruo, el en algún momento de su corta vida fue alguien dulce y protector, esa persona de la cual su madre se enamoro, su padre bueno y bondadoso que la llevaba al parque todos los domingos desde que tenis dos años, que comía helado de fresa con ella riéndose como si fuera un secreto porque si su madre se enteraba que comían helado antes de la cena, se enfadaba, cuando ella no entendía los dibujos de los cuentos de hadas y el se lo explicaba con cuentos y señales y ponía una voz diferente a cada personaje, y jugaba con ella a la hora del té con su peluche Eddy, si el era el padre perfecto por lo que recordaba, por lo menos para ella lo era, el dicho de Bella es que 'una persona no nace siendo mala' se crea con el paso del tiempo depende de que lo rodea, pero su padre era un caso especial, de la noche a la mañana cambio, ya no era el mismo, tal vez fue porque lo echaron de su trabajo o porque tuvo malas influencias o solo que algo dejo de funcionar algo dentro de su cabeza o mejor dicho corazón, no Bella no quería recordar a ese ser frió, calculador, abusador y golpeador, ese nunca fue su padre, ella quería recordar a su padre cálido y feliz, que le sobraba y bastaba con lo que tenia, que le encantaba su vida aunque no fueran especialmente ricos, ese era el ser al que ella amaba y recordaba pero ese día no podía evitar recordar al otro padre, su muerte no le dolía tanto como si hubiera sido la de su verdadero padre, esas balas solo significaron su fin, el de John, pero su Padre sigue fresco en su memoria y le tiene mucho cariño aunque sean recuerdos los valora y sonríe cuando le llegan a la mente. Mas tarde llegaron al cementerio, Bella le dejo una rosa blanca a su madre y soltó algunas lagrimas, mientras salían de ese lugar. -Ma, Pa, siempre he querido volver un momento a mi antigua casa, querría verificar algo, por favor.

Renée miro a Charlie preocupada pero el le sonrió tranquilo y paciente y asintió, el sabia que Bella necesitaba esto, necesitaba librarse de esa pesada carga que llevaba a su espalda.

Llegaron a la que una vez fue la casa de los Masen, abandonada y aun tenia la cinta amarilla que decía 'No pasar', las hierbas del jardín estaban muy altas y descuidadas y la pintura desconchada, sucia y vaciá estaba esa casa.

Bella camino hacia la puerta y Charlie la siguió, paso por debajo de la cinta y entro a la casa; había telarañas y tanto polvo que daba miedo, sabanas blancas cubrían los viejos muebles, como si supiera lo que tenia que hacer Bella camino directa al baño, donde arranco la cinta amarilla que decía 'Escena del crimen' furiosa, respiro hondo y entro al baño, los recuerdos la azotaron rápido como un huracán, pero intento no derramar lagrimas.

Fue directamente al lugar que quería ir hace años, desde la muerte de su madre, sabia que su madre se despidió de alguna forma, ellas tenían un método de conversación que empezaron cuando Bella aprendió a leer a los cinco años para seis. Se escribían y dejaban la nota en una ranura del piso de madera del baño, lo usaban cuando John había bebido o traía a sus amigos.

Bella se arrodillo frente al piso y metió dos dedos en la ranura y sintió la textura del papel viejo.

Y ahí estaba, una carta de papel amarillo por el tiempo y polvorienta, con la letra pulcra de su madre rezaban las palabras _**Bella**_, la abrió.

_**Querida hija,**_

_**Se que ha pasado tiempo desde mi muerte, ya que John te habrá llevado y no habrás tenido tiempo de cogerla.**_

_**Perdoname por dejarte sola, al cuidado de nadie, pero no lo soportaba, ver en que se convirtió el hombre al que amaba, me partía en dos cada día, dirás que soy una cobarde, tal vez lo soy pero no podía seguir, me moriría de una forma u otra cariño y lo sabes. No soportaba verte sufrir y sabia que te dabas cuenta de todo pero yo no lo quise admitir, es raro esta sensación, escribirle a tu hija de tu propia muerte, escribirte cinco minutos antes de meterme a esa bañera, pero necesito que me perdones por ser una cobarde y no enfrentar las cosas, te amo Bella, te amo con todo mi ser, porque se que con mi muerte habrás sufrido, pero se que mas adelante tendrás tu recompensa, por algo estas leyendo esto, se que gracias a mi muerte en alguna forma eres feliz, se que solo necesitabas un empujón y aquí estoy yo, cariño el primer paso ya lo distes, salir de esa casa, se que el segundo también fue duro para ti, separarte de tu padre, y el tercero respirar hondo y esperar que te depara el destino, pero se que no va a pasar mucho para que logres ser feliz. No me arrepiento de lo que estoy apunto de hacer, lo hago por mi y por ti, te amo tanto que lo daría todo por ti, como lo estoy haciendo ahora, cariño si algún día llegas a perdonarme dile al viento y yo te escuchare y podre estar en paz por mis acciones.**_

_**Te ama mucho tu madre Emma.**_

Bella lloraba a lagrima suelta y entonces lo hizo:

-¡Mamá te te perdono! ¡Te perdono por haberme dejado!- Grito al aire- ¡Tenias razón después de todo hay recompensa!-Dijo sonriendo con lagrimas en la cara, sintió una ligera y dulce brisa que olía a su madre, que olía a fresias y moras, Bella lo aspiro y sonrió, su madre estaba en paz, lo sabia, lo sentía.

**Uff! Perdón por la tardanza, el próximo capi se llama 'El tiempo pasa y los sueños vuelven'.**

**¿Que les pareció el capi? He explicado que John no siempre fue lo que fue, tal vez mucho mas adelante pondré la explicación pero es verdad hay veces que la gente puede cambiar rápido, puede tener dos personalidades...**

**Cambiare de Tragedy a Drama por que a partir del próximo capi va a ser mas competencias y comportamiento adolescente, pero aun falta mucha trama que tengo pensada.**

**Gracias por los Review a: ****shineevero y Heidi2552 me suben mucho el animo!**

**Shineevero: tendrá ahora en adelante como veras una buena infancia con sus nuevos padre. Edward si va a ser odioso y arrogante como dice el summary pero tiene sus motivos y luego obviamente dejara de ser asi. Alice y Bella siempre serán las mejores amigas pero tengo sorpresa para mas adelante. Le puse Eddy al osito por Edward, jeje yo también quiero verle la cara de cuando se entere...(ya me reiré cuando escriba esa escena).**

**Heidi2552: ¡Gracias! De verdad no sabes cuanto me animas, espero que te guste el capi.**

**Si tengo alguna falta de ortografía perdón, se me habrá pasado.**

**Reviews...?**

**Emi.**


End file.
